Blooming Peace
by UltimateC3
Summary: The war has dragged on and the resistant army led by Chrom is on the verge of victory. All that stands in their way is the Conqueror himself. For the first time in a while, the warriors find themselves a peaceful moment on their way to the final battle, and two certain comrades take advantage of it.


**Hello everyone and Happy New Year! I normally don't write Fire Emblem stories, even though I'm a huge fan, but I forced myself to write this because of the pathetic amount of Robin/Say'ri stories out there. For those who have already written fics about them, I'd like to thank you. Keep up the awesome work!**

* * *

"Grrr... No... I'll never join you... No... NOOOO!" Robin burst up from his bed, cold sweat trickled down the side of his face. Another nightmare. He certainly was no stranger to them, but they were getting more and more intense as the group got closer to its goal.

Robin turned his head towards his tent's entrance, but was blinded by a small ray of sunlight bleeding through its crack.

"Must be morning already... I hope I didn't oversleep... I've got to prepare for tomorrow," he spoke softly to himself. Tomorrow marked the day when they would storm Walhart's castle and put an end to the miserable war. Of course, victory wasn't assured, but he believed in Chrom and everyone else, including himself to a small degree.

"Ugh... My head is killing me..." He spoke again, climbing out of his 'makeshift bed' as he liked to call it, which consisted of a few old blankets surrounded by countless books on the tent floor. He rubbed his head and let out a deep yawn as he made his way to the exit, preparing himself for the melting pot of personalities that awaited him. He exited his tent and squinted his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the bright sunlight. Once his senses came together, he was surprised to see no one else around him.

"Hmm... Must be pretty early..." Robin began trotting through camp, passing the dozens of tents owned by each fighter and comrade. He chuckled to himself upon hearing different types of snores and noises, from Gregor's loud, deep snores, to Nowi's childish peeps, to Gaius dreaming about candyland.

He breathed in the surprisingly pleasant air around him and continued walking. He walked past the burnt out campfire in the center of the area and headed towards the opposite end of camp. The tactician was soon brought out of his time alone when he saw a certain princess exit her tent, the last one in the line of tents through camp.

"Good morning, Say'ri," he greeted. The sword-fighter immediately turned around in surprise, but her expression lightened after seeing who it was.

"Good morrow, Robin. 'Tis a pleasure to see you," she returned with a smile.

"Sleep well?" Robin knew he was taking a risk by asking that question. He was still aware of Say'ri's pain after what happened on their way here, so he tried to sound as inconspicuous as possible. She seemed to fidget anyway.

"Aye... I suppose I have slept worse before..." she admitted. Say'ri knew she was too proud for her own good, but she couldn't bring herself to lie to Robin. She was still trying to ease the pain from her brother's death, which brought many sleepless nights. "How about you?"

"Eh... The usual... Sometimes I get so caught up in my work, I find myself working in my sleep," he chuckled.

"Perhaps you should rest some more until the others awake. I will keep watch, you have my word."

"Haha... Thanks Say'ri, but I'd rather stay here with you until Chrom gets up."

"O-Oh..."

"Er...that is, if it's alright with you..." Robin clarified. He knew Say'ri wasn't a very talkative person, but that's what he liked about her. As much as he loved the rest of the group, he could only take so much of their rambunctious behavior.

"N-Nonsense! My pleasure, sir," She stammered. Robin noticed this, but already had a feeling she didn't expect him to stay.

"We've got a big day tomorrow. We'll move closer in today and camp outside the mountain ridge near the fortress over night. We should be safe..."

"With you and sir Chrom leading us, I have no doubt we will be, and I know we will prevail on the morrow."

"Well, with confidence like that, I'm sure we will..." He smiled.

"'Tis not confidence, my friend, merely belief. This war must be ended, for the sake of you, me, and the rest of our nations," she proudly spoke.

"You're right Say'ri. Although I don't necessarily have a place to call home, I have friends like you and Chrom who fight for their homes, that's why I'm here fighting as well."

Say'ri smiled at him sweetly. "Your words warm my heart, Robin. I truly am grateful for having such strong friends such as thee..."

"I should say the same thing. I'd be nowhere if it weren't for Chrom. He gave me something to believe in, and you and the others are the only reason I'm able to draw up such 'genius' strategies..."

"Fie, Robin! Must you sell yourself so short? Your courage alone has given me the strength to carry on towards peace and freedom. You are very special to this resistance...and to me," she cooed, staring intently at him.

Robin felt heat rising up into his cheeks. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. To him, Say'ri seemed like the last person to ever say something like that. He hesitantly returned his gaze to the swords-woman only to find her zoning out at him. All of a sudden, she snapped out of it, and realizing her previous remark and action, her face flashed fifty shades of red.

"F-Fie! I-I did not mean it like-" she stuttered, but was interrupted by a laughing Robin.

"Hahahaha... Relax, Say'ri. I know what you meant. You, and everyone else in this camp, are special to me as well. We're all friends fighting for a greater good, bound together by deep bonds between us." He declared, which seemed to calm Say'ri down a bit.

"Yes, you are correct as always Robin," she returned, her face still flushed pink.

"Ahhhh... The Vaike's feelin' better than ever today! Now who wants to challenge ol' Teach!?" They heard from a distance away. Vaike exited his tent and stretched before heading towards the middle of camp, attracting unwanted attention from his comrades-in-arms.

"Quiet, you fool. It's far to early for your childish antics..."

"Why Lon'qu in bad mood to start fresh day? Gregor make you smile with great, big breakfast!"

"Breakfast? Did somebody say breakfast? I'm so hungry I could eat a pegasus!"

"You had all better stop before I curse your mouths shut..."

"I need some sugar. Maybe there's some oak trees around here... Or some nice honey bees..."

Robin and Say'ri watched as the rest of their allies slowly made there way out of their tents and towards the center of camp, one lethargic person at a time.

"It seems the others are awakening. I suppose we must prepare for our journey westward..." Say'ri mused, watching everyone commerce some yards away.

"Hmm... I guess you're right," Robin sighed, which did not go unnoticed by the princess of Chon'sin.

"You seem exasperated, Robin. Is there something on your mind?"

Robin looked back at the young woman, "Well, to be honest-"

"What are you two doing here by yourself?" A stern voice broke them out of their conversation. The two turned around to see Frederick walking towards them from outside the campground.

"Just talking. We were waiting for everyone else to wake up. More importantly, where were you?"

"The paths aren't going to clear themselves, are they, Robin? We should have a safe and easy trail to follow along the

mountains. I'm hoping we'll be at our destination before sunset if we leave before noon."

"Ever the reliable, sir Frederick. We appreciate your diligent behaviors."

"Thank you, milady, but trivial matters such as this are nothing compared to the privileged duties of knighthood. Clearing paths, gathering food, and managing supplies are the least I could do for sir Chrom."

"Frederick, walking miles by yourself at ungodly hours in the morning to clear paths for an entire army is by no means trivial. You make me look like a freeloading vagabond..."

"Come now, Robin. You and I both know that you and sir Chrom are the heart and soul of this army, and without your valiant efforts, we would be nowhere."

"'Tis true, Robin. Your knowledge and bravery gives us the courage needed to see this war to an end."

"Now come get some breakfast. Time to get that fire started!" Frederick exclaimed, carrying loads of wood to the smoldering fire. Robin and Say'ri looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm starting to think you're the only normal person around here," he chuckled, taking a step towards camp and looking back at her, "Come on, Say'ri. Let's go get some breakfast."

Say'ri smiled and followed suit, "Right."

* * *

The entire army of fighters grouped up throughout camps, huddling around the several campfires Frederick was so happy to make. There were no villages or inns anywhere near their area and they were running low on their initial food supply, so they adapted to their surroundings and made breakfast worth while. The experienced advised the green as the entire army melted into a food producing system. Fighters more acquainted with hunting went into the forest nearby and came out with countless animals of all types, while others gathered fruits and nuts. Some even opted for a chance at fish down by the small stream ahead. Robin had let the others do the hunting, as he sat down in front of a fire with a makeshift rotisserie awaiting the others.

"Teach's never seen a finer bear than this!" Robin turned to see Vaike and a few others exiting the woods. They were dragging a once living bear towards Robin's fire.

"Oh, I say! A fine bear indeed! I'm sure you're excited to experience this exquisite cuisine, Frederick."

"For the last time, Virion, I'm not eating bear and that's final!"

"Haha... Good, more for us!" Stahl interjected.

Kellam seemed just as excited, "Yeah! ...Wait, does that include me? ...Guys?"

The five hungry men lugged the large mammal over to Robin, who couldn't help but laugh at their behavior.

"Ah, Robin, would you be so kind as to aid in the preparation of this fine creature?"

"Sure... Is this all you found?"

"Hahaha! Gregor find large snapping turtle down by river! Will make good soup with secret spice!" Gregor laughed, making his up from the creek.

"Eww... You guys are such animals! Don't you have any decency!?" Lissa and Maribelle complained at the men. Robin chuckled at the young girls.

"Well, it's not like we have much of a choice, Lissa. What are you eating?"

The young girl pouted, "I collected some nice berries, Robin. It's better than bear and snapping turtle for sure!" The tactician laughed at the girl's innocence and continued to stoke the fire.

After about an hour of gathering and cooking, the entire army was enjoying themselves around the five fires set up around camp. Robin, who had already given up on forcing Frederick to eat bear, was finishing his meal while the rest of his group continued to chat. Setting himself aside from Frederick's gagging, Virion's flirting, Gregor's laughing, and Tharja's threats, he began looking around the other groups. He saw Chrom talking with Lucina and Miriel, most likely about something other than the war. Gaius was chatting with an annoyed looking Lon'qu and an excited Sumia. Cherche, Panne, Sully, and Cordelia were all laughing together at something Robin would most likely never find out. He smiled at everyone's happy expressions, as if tomorrow wasn't going to be a huge battle, but frowned afterwards. He looked over the area a second time, scanning the faces eating nearby and furrowed his eyebrows.

Where was Say'ri?

He thought back to nice conversation he had with the Chon'sin woman this morning. Say'ri had perturbed him ever since the arrived in Valm. Her accent was different, her dress was different, her weapons were different, and her ideals were different than everyone else he knew. She had told him small details and stories about Chon'sin on several occasions, but they had only led to a greater thirst for knowledge. Eager to locate the Chon'sin princess, Robin stood up and brushed his cloak off.

"Done already, Robin?" Stahl questioned while looking up at the standing strategist.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take a quick walk and get back to work before we leave."

"We will wait for tactician Robin to return from walk. Gregor be ready then!"

"Haha... Thanks guys, food was great."

"Might I inquire taking someone with you, Robin? You never know where a walk might lead you..."

"Thanks Frederick, but I'm only going down to the stream for a bit. If anyone needs me, just yell." Robin explained to Frederick who nodded approvingly in return.

Robin walked towards the edge of camp before stopping in front of Say'ri's tent. Not bothering to 'knock', he pulled the flaps open to reveal any empty, yet tidy, tent. Robin wasn't surprised that she wasn't in her tent. It just made his prediction more accurate. He continued walking down the gradual slope towards the small river. As he got closer he could make out a figure standing over it. Just as he thought, it was Say'ri.

He slowed his pace as well as his breathing in an effort not to reveal himself. He watched as she stared directly into the water, moving closer and closer by the second. As Robin continued watching, he saw her fidget in a shaky manner and bring her arm up to wipe her face. He then realized she was crying.

"Say'ri..." He whispered to himself, but it was enough for her to hear. She quickly spun around in surprise and shock of being seen.

"R-Robin!?" she gasped and quickly rubbed her eyes free of tears. Robin stepped forward, leaving only feet between them.

"P-Please, sir, I do not wish for y-you to see me like this..." Say'ri turned away from Robin to hide her apparent shame. Robin wasn't phased.

"Say'ri... What's wrong?" He stepped closer to the Chon'sin warrior.

"F-Fie... There is n-nothing wrong..." she stuttered while still facing away. Robin reached his hand out and placed it on her shoulder. Slightly startled, she turned to find him standing right next to her, his hand resting gently on her now fragile shoulder. The Chon'sin woman couldn't hold it in any longer. Sensing this, Robin opened his arms to her, and Say'ri plunged towards his embrace, crying against his shoulder. The tactician hugged her as she gripped onto his cloak and cried, digging her head into his broad shoulder.

"Please don't cry, Say'ri... I look up to you for courage just as much as you look up to me. You're brother died with pride and dignity so that you could stop this miserable war and live a happy life of freedom and peace."

"I-I-I could h-have s-saved him, b-but instead I k-killed him!"

"Say'ri!" Robin yelled. He pulled her from his shoulder so that she was looking at him, their faces mere inches apart, arms still touching.

"Absolutely none of this was your fault! You're brother was sucked in by this war's cruel wrath with no other choice. He knew that if he was defeated, this war would come to an end and you could live in his place. I know I have no right to say this, but you must fulfill your brother's wish and carry on his spirit." He stared at her puffy, red eyes and flushed face, hoping she would pull through.

"The Yen'fay I met on the battlefield at the moment of truth was a proud, kind-hearted man, and he wouldn't want his sister to be living her life in regret. He would want her to pull her chin up in pride and believe on for the sake of Chon'sin and the sake of Valm and Ylisse. He would want you to believe in his decision for his sake, your sake, and our sake. Walhart and everyone who started this war will pay, but we need your help to make that happen. I need your help."

Say'ri's tears stopped flowing from her as she took a minute her wipe her visage clean. She looked straight back at Robin, not bothering to move from his half-embrace.

"You are right, Robin. 'Tis foolish of me to act this way. I loved my brother and I will do anything to live on in his place. I will fulfill his dream of restoring Chon'sin to its former glory and aid you in whatever way I can... You've taught me to look forward from the past, and I now realize I am not sad anymore. I have found someone who believes in me and brings me closer to home... And that someone is you."

Robin smiled at her, "I'm glad, Say'ri. Just as you will help me, I will help you in anyway possible because-" he pulled her back into a hug, " You _are_ very special to me."

Say'ri's face turned back to a deep scarlet color, but she returned his hug tightly, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Perhaps when this is all over, you can show me Chon'sin's beloved cherry blossom trees that you love so much..."

Say'ri closed her eyes and smiled brightly, moving her head off his shoulder and near his ear, their faces nearly touching.

"T'would be my great pleasure. Mayhap you and I can join as one underneath the showering blossoms, together in the future...looking forward..."

"Nothing in this world would make me happier..."

The two stood there for what seemed like hours, bathing in each other's touch. The synchronized beating of their hearts strengthened their embrace, as their minds traveled off together. It felt as though the war they were fighting didn't exist, and the land was filled with peace and serenity.

Unfortunately, the two were brought out of their mending trance by a familiar voice yelling from camp. They reluctantly released each other and individually collected themselves.

"I guess it's time to head out..." Robin sighed.

"Such a shame at a time like this..." Say'ri admitted, staring back at Robin. The two made their way up the hill side-by-side before being met by Chrom.

"Ah Robin, there you are..." The blue haired man grinned, then turned to the Chon'sin woman. "Oh, Say'ri. I didn't know you were here. Uh...is everything alright?"

"Of course, sir Chrom. We were just returning from a short...walk..." She fibbed.

"Is there something you needed, Chrom?" Robin asked curiously.

"Everyone's ready to set out, we were just waiting for you two."

"My apologies, sir! 'Tis my fault we are delayed..."

"Don't worry Say'ri, we're not delayed. We're just ready when you are." Chrom reassured.

"Great. Let's head back to camp and go," Robin smiled.

"Right!" Chrom agreed as he began walking back.

Robin put a hand on Say'ri's shoulder and smiled at her, causing her to do the same. The two followed their leader back to camp, determined to end the suffering of many once and for all, together.

* * *

**Well, there ya go... I kinda rushed this chapter, so hopefully there weren't too many errors and stuff. I'm not sure how long I'll make this story, but it probably won't be any longer than three chapters (sorry). If I wasn't so busy and I wasn't already writing another story, I'd definitely write a huge, epic Robin/Say'ri story.**

**Thanks! Don't forget to drop in a review!**


End file.
